A Secret Behind Us
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Ada sebuah rahasia di antara pasangan kembar ini. apakah itu?


A Secret Behind Us

.

Disclaimer : Yang jelas, Vocaloid bukan punya SL! Kalo gak salah sih punya nya Yamaha and Crypton gitu... Tau ah! pusing!

Pair : si twins Len-Rin

Genre : Romance gak ya?

Rated : Tentu Saja

Warning : semua hal yang perlu readers cemaskan ada disini. Mau bukti? Baca aja langsung! Hehe...

Agak terinspirasi juga dari The Amazing World of Gumball

.

SBU

Ntar RnR ya readers! Review emo smile aja gak apa kok! Kritik dan saran juga sangat diterima karena well, ini ff pertama SL di Vocaloid. Hehe...

.

Last, Selamat membaca, minna-san!

.

Rin's POV

Bukan gue yang minta dia buat jadi kembaran gue! Bukan gue yang minta buat sedarah sama dia! Bukan gue! Bukan gue! Kenapa sih Tuhan kejem banget nge-relain sang puteri surga (?) sodaraan ama anak gila nan sinting di sebelah gue gini!

"eh Rin..."

Gue menoleh "napa lo?" tanya gue bingung. Kagak biasanya Len manggil gue duluan

Len hanya nyegir sambil garuk garuk belakang kepalanya "kita minta pindah ranjang aja ya!"

"kh..." gue menghela nafas berat "emang napa? Ntar ibu marah lagi ama kita gara gara ngabisin uang Cuma buat beli ranjang!"

Len tampak berfikir. Emang sih, gue ama dia satu ranjang. Karena alasan ekonomi? Kh! Pembohong tuh ayah ama ibu! Secara gue kan orkay alias orang kaya gitu...

"Rin..." Len duduk disebalah gue. Eh... nih anak kurang ajar banget sih! Padahal dia yang buat peraturan kalo jarak dia dan gue minimal 1 meter. Kh! Plin plan!

Eh? Gue gak salah nih? Anak sotoy satu ini ngerangkul gue? Waduh... blushing nih gue...

"eh... ayolah... kamu manis deh!" Len merayu. Gue menoleh dengan kasar, karena pergerakanku yang keras itu, kursi yang kududuki menjadi goyang dan ...

Rin's POV End

Bruk!

Sudah dapat dipastikan apa yang terjadi. Rin jatuh menimpa Len dengan mata membulat. Apalagi bibir Rin yang tidak sengaja menyentuh atau mungkin mencium(?) pipi Len!

"KYAAAAA!"

Rin merasakan wajahnya memanas. Gila! Dasar GILAAAAA!

"apaan sih degup jantung gue nih! Napa kambuh lagi sih penyakit jantung gue! Padahal kan 2 bulan yang lalu udah hilang" Rin membatin kesal

"Rin..." Len mulai berdiri salah tingkah "Ngh... a-aku pergi"

Rin hanya menatap kepergian Len bingung. Yah... biasanya sih, kalo Len udah mau sesuatu, dia bakal ngelakuin apapun buat dapetin itu kemauannya

.

.

Len's POV

SIAL! Emang gue bodoh nih... napa juga tadi pake acara ngerangkul Rin segala. Ntar kalo dia ngambek sama gue? Waduh...

Gue duduk di bangku taman yang kosong. Well, lelah juga sih berlari dari rumah ke tamkot alias taman kota Cuma buat ngindarin tatapan mata Rin. So... gak masalah kan kalo ngilangin penat barang sebentar?

Gue menatap kursi putih panjang disamping gue, gue duduk, memasang earphone yang sedari tadi melingkari leher gue dan memasang topi dari hoddie gue. Well, supaya keren

"Len..."

Gue menoleh ke sumber suara "Miku?"

Miku duduk di sebelah gue dengan senyum manis khasnya. Yah... senyum yang bisa bikin laki laki manapun meleleh. Except gue...

"kenapa? Kok lo mandangin gue kayak gitu?" gue mulai ngeri nih dengan tatapan matanya yang seakan mau makan gue

"kenapa sih nggak jadian aja sama aku? Kamu kan cowok terkeren seantero Voca-Gakuen dan aku cewek tercantik seantero Voca-Gakuen... kan bisa bikin berita yang wow gitu..."

"kh..." gue mendengus kesal "gue..." gue menunjuk diri gue sendiri "udah suka ama orang lain"

Gue menatap ke arah lain. Gila aja tuh cewek! Emang sih udah emansipasi wanita, tapi cewek nembak cowok? Woooiii... mau taruh dimana harga diri lo? Kayak kagak laku aja deh!

Gue terkesiap saat melihat seseorang yang sedang membeli jeruk di hadapan gue. Gue tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan Miku untuk menghampiri orang itu

"kenapa?" tanya orang itu ketus

"eh, gue nebeng yak" pinta Len lagi lagi dengan nada merayu

"kagak!"

"kalo lo gak mau, gue gak bakal jadi pasangan lo buat pesta dansa ntar malam dan ... waktu udah makin mepet"

"sialan!" Rin membanting sepeda yang ada disampingnya kesal

"lo yang bawa" bentak Rin. Gue? Gue hanya tersenyum, yah... gue menang lagi. Emang sih Rin itu mendapat predikat cewek termanis di Voca-Gakuen, tapi yah... karena sikapnya yang well, ganas... sedikit laki laki yang berani deketin dia. Dan mereka yang pemberani itu akhirnya berakhir dengan mata panda

Gue mulai naikin tuh sepeda orange. Dia duduk di belakang gue. Berat juga sih... tapi yah masih berat gue

Gue mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Abisnya sih panas bener! Gue mesti sampe rumah! Jadi yak, gue tingkatin kecepatan bersepeda gue

Hup!

Gue rasain ada tangan yang meluk gue... oh Hell! Itu pelukan pertama gue! (?)

Gue melirik ke arah Rin yang menutup mata. Kayaknya dia ketakutan deh. Hihi... gue kerjain ah...

Gue cepetin laju nih sepeda dan akhirnya di perempatan...

TIN TIN!

Gue langsung banting kemudi di kanan, dan ...

BRUK!

Gue sama Rin jatuh ke lubang di suatu lahan kosong. Kayaknya buat jebakan hewan deh! Mana nih tempat sepi lagi! Handphone tinggal di atas meja! ARGH!

Gue ngelirik ke arah Rin yang tampak ketakutan. Dia memegang handphonenya dan yang terdengar adalah ...

_Number you call is busy, please try again later_

"kh..." gue kesal sendiri

Tak lama, terdengar bunyi tut dua kali dari ponselnya yang menandakan bahwa baterainya habis. Lagi lagi gue hanya bisa mendengus kesal

"Rin..."

Rin menoleh "ada apa?"

"ada sesuatu rahasia yang penting dan lo harus tau banget. Lo harus tau sekarang karena gue mungkin gak bisa hidup disini..."

Rin mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya "gue juga punya rahasia"

"kalo gitu, kita omongin bareng bareng"

Rin mengangguk setuju

"gue..."

"WOY! SEPEDA SIAPA INI!"

Gue dan Rin langsung mendongak dan menjerit histeris "Paman! Dibawah sini! Dibawah sini!"

Saat sampai di atas, gue dan Rin kayaknya gak jadi deh ngomongin Rahasia besar kami. Well, itu membuatku lega

.

.

Normal POV

Malam yang indah. Setidaknya cukup indah dengan langit tanpa bintang. Masih beruntung tidak hujan kan?

Rin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sekali lagi. Tampak anggun dengan balutan gaun yang sangat indah. Gaun tanpa lengan dengan pita besar berwarna orange di pinggangnya. Gaunnya terkesan glamour karena ada bling bling menghiasinya. Tak lupa sepatu high heels yang akan menemani gaun gadis 16 tahun ini. juga 4 jepit rambut dan anting kristal berwarna orange

Kita lihat penampilan Len, setelan jas putih dengan tuxedo putih dan beberapa aksen kuning di jas itu. Memakai sepatu hitam yang memang sesuai dan rambutnya ditatan seperti biasa

.

.

Pasangan Kagamine itu memasuki ruangan dan langsung di beri tatapan kagum oleh para siswa siswi Voca-Gakuen –seperti biasanya–

Musik bertema Waltz langsung diputar, Rin dan Len mulai berdansa. Rasanya ada yang aneh dari mereka berdua, mereka terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu agar tidak keluar

"masalah rahasia tadi, hm... ayo ceritakan saja" pinta Len berbisik

Rin menegang "nggak"

"ayolah..."

"nggak mau"

"ayolah Rin. Kau tau aku bisa dipercaya"

"Nggak!"

"Rin..."

"Nggak mau!" Rin menghempaskan tangan Len dan langsung berlari keluar. Ia terus berlari hingga menembus hujan yang sedang turun dengan derasnya di luar

Len tidak tinggal diam, dia segera berlari dan menarik tangan Rin

"lepas!" kesal Rin

"Rin..."

"GUE SUKA SAMA LO! ITU RAHASIA GUE!" kesal Rin. Walaupun suaranya keras, tapi tidak ada yang mendengar karena derasnya hujan yang mengguyur

"R-Rin..."

Rin tertunduk "gue suka ama lo, Len... suka... udah lama..."

Len langsung menarik tangan Rin dan memberinya kecupan di bibir manis Rin. Kedua tangan Len menahan belakang kepalanya karena posisi mereka mulai tidak seimbang

"L-Len..."

"Sssst"

Akhirnya Rin hanya bisa mengalungkan kedua tangannya di bahu Len. Len melepaskan kecupannya dan menatap Rin yang sudah basah kuyup karena hujan sementara Rin nyaris pingsan

"gue juga suka sama lo"

Rin mendongak "t-tapi ... kita kembar"

"gue nggak peduli. Bukan kita kan yang minta buat kembar?"

"Len... tapi itu di larang kan. Gue ..."

Kata kata Rin terputus saat Len menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat "gue tau lo cemas banget soal itu. Tapi selama empat tahun terakhir, gimana kita biarin aja perasaan itu. Terserah mau tumbuh atau mati"

Rin mengangguk perlahan

.

.

Rin membuka matanya perlahan. Sosok pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Len yang damai. Ia merasakan dahinya dan dahi Len saling bersentuhan dan tangan Len dipinggangnya

"Kyaaaaa!" kaget Rin dan langsung terduduk

"napa sih?" tanya Len sambil mengucek ngucek matanya

"napa lo peluk peluk gue, hah?!"

"kita kan pacaran sekarang?"

Wajah Rin memerah seketika "t-tapi kalo kaa-san..."

"kita kan kembar"

Rin menunduk malu. Len hanya menyeringai kecil dan ...

Chu!

Bibir Rin jadi korban lagi

"morning kiss untuk saudara kembarmu, Rin" Len yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"LEN KAGAMINE!"

.

.

Owari :*


End file.
